


The Universe Just Got Marginally Better

by riventhorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Praise Kink, because this is Oikawa after all, rather fucked up power differentials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oikawa sighed, decided he might as well get something out of this whole debacle, grabbed Kageyama by the front of his shirt, and yanked him inside.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Just Got Marginally Better

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers through about chapter 190 of the manga!**

Iwaizumi had left a few hours ago on the promise that Oikawa would get out of bed, avoid eating too much chocolate, and in general act like a mature and responsible third-year. Otherwise, he would hit a few spikes right at Oikawa’s head, the next practice.

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa wailed. 

After Iwaizumi departed—and after waiting ten minutes to make sure he didn’t pop back in—Oikawa went back to bed. Surely he deserved to sulk for at _least_ another day after losing to Karasuno and then watching Kageyama beat Ushijima in the finals. It wasn’t _quite_ the end of everything, but it was still almost unbearably awful.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. “Iwa-chaaaaan,” Oikawa groaned and dragged himself up to face his teammate’s wrath. But when he opened the door, it was not Iwaizumi standing there but Kageyama Tobio, wearing his usual sullen expression. 

Tobio hadn’t always looked like that. For a moment, Oikawa could see the little kouhai of several years ago, staring up at him with wide blue eyes, mouth parted eagerly on a question— _Will you show me how to do the jump serve? Will you show me your inside shoot? Will you show me how to be quicker, more accurate, more, more, more…_

Greed was one of Tobio-chan’s many faults. Taking and taking until Oikawa wouldn’t have had anything left if he allowed it to continue. 

Kageyama glared at the doorstep. “I—we—beat him,” he said.

Oikawa faked a yawn, not about to let on he had been there watching the entire match. “So I heard.” 

Kageyama looked up, mouth compressed in a determined line, his eyes bright with anger and victory and…well, other things. 

Oikawa sighed, decided he might as well get _something_ out of this whole debacle, grabbed Kageyama by the front of his shirt, and yanked him inside.

He knew what his darling Tobio-chan wanted, of course. He’d always wanted it, always been hungry for it, but Oikawa would never give it to him. Except like this. When Tobio was on his knees, and Oikawa’s fingers were gripping his silky, soft hair, and his mouth was full of Oikawa’s dick. 

“Good boy,” Oikawa crooned, hitching his hips forward just a little. “You’re making your senpai feel so good. So perfect.”

Kageyama’s eyes were wet, his breathing labored, and when the first tear spilled down his cheek, Oikawa caught it with his thumb and licked it off. 

“Can you drink all of it if senpai tells you to?” he asked, carding his fingers through Kageyama’s hair again. It was so fine that it fell right back into place, hardly disheveled. 

Kageyama nodded as best he could, eyes fixed on Oikawa’s face. 

He wasn’t rough with Tobio. He never had been, not the first time this happened or any of the times since then. The moment when he tried to hit Tobio was always lurking vividly in the back of his mind. That couldn’t be allowed to happen, not ever, or Tobio-chan would leave him and never come back. 

So when Kageyama had swallowed down as much of Oikawa’s come as he could, Oikawa fussed over him, getting a warm cloth to clean his mouth and then making him hold still while he rubbed some balm over his lips. 

“Strawberry.” Kageyama’s nose wrinkled. Oikawa kissed it. 

He realized his mistake a second later, taking in Kageyama’s surprised expression. Kissing did not happen. He kissed his girlfriends. He kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek to annoy him. He didn’t kiss Kageyama. 

“Never been kissed, Tobio-chan?” he said, covering his unease with a lilting mockery. 

Kageyama’s face went red, and he curled his hands into fists, digging them into the tops of his thighs. 

“There, there.” Oikawa took off his shirt and kicked his pants the rest of the way off, then stretched out on his bed. “Stop sulking and come here. Senpai will make you feel alllll better.”

For all his grace on the volleyball court, Kageyama could be appallingly awkward at times, limbs flailing, elbows poking Oikawa in tender places, nothing but a gangly ball of blushing, horny embarrassment. Oikawa hid his face in the pillow to spare both of them the torture of observing this display and let Kageyama rut between his thighs. 

“Be my darling boy and come in your hand,” he said, voice muffled. The last thing he wanted to do was change the sheets after all this. 

Tobio-chan did, like a good little kouhai, and as a reward, Oikawa put his arm around him after they’d cleaned up and let him rest on the bed by his side. 

“So talented at this, Tobio-chan. So perfect. A _genius_.”

Kageyama screwed his eyes shut, going all sullen again.

Oikawa tutted. “What is it, hmmm? Doesn’t your new senpai recognize your talents? Hasn’t he put you down on your knees yet?”

This was undeserved by both Sugawara and Kageyama, but Oikawa was beginning to feel spiteful and petty again now that he was coming down from his physical high. 

“Suga-san doesn’t hate me,” Kageyama said, almost inaudibly. “Even though I’m better than him.”

Oikawa removed his arm from around his shoulders. “Well, we can’t all be Mr. Refreshing.”

“We beat Shiratorizawa,” Kageyama said again, opening his eyes to glare at the ceiling.

Oikawa gritted his teeth. “Barely.”

“You never did.”

“If that’s how you’re going to behave, Tobio-chan, I’m kicking you out of this bed.” 

Kageyama grew quiet. After a minute or two, he rolled a little closer to Oikawa, who deigned to put his arm around him again. 

“I wasn’t trying to hold it over you,” Kageyama said, curling a tentative hand in Oikawa’s t-shirt. “I…I meant that you’re my senpai, and so our beating Ushijima made it so that you didn’t really lose. Or…or something like that.”

“So rude to keep bringing it up like this!” Oikawa exclaimed, hiding his face in his hand, even though he had thought the exact same thing when he told that insufferable Ushijima to watch out for his kouhai. 

“I’m not being mean,” Kageyama continued doggedly. “I’m trying to say—”

“Yes, yes, yes. Be quiet now, Tobio-chan. Your senpai is tired. Your wise, generous senpai who graciously teaches you how to bring out the best in your spikers.” Oikawa flopped onto his other side, turning his back to Kageyama.

“And I did,” Kageyama whispered. “You saw—you _saw_ that I did.”

He had. In their match, and in the finals, he had watched Kageyama use his jump serve—not his equal yet in power or control, but close, so, so close. He saw Kageyama set the ball in those graceful arches through the air, each one different for each spiker. He heard him ask his teammates how to set the ball better. He watched Kageyama set that final play, and pride had burned fiercely inside him because he had helped create that explosion of perfection. 

_His_ Tobio-chan. 

A sigh from Kageyama as he shifted on the mattress, apparently settling down for a long stay. Oikawa should really kick him out, lest Kageyama start to take any of this as something he was entitled to. Instead, he turned around and tucked Kageyama’s head under his chin. 

“Three service aces in a row, Tobio-chan,” he whispered. “Do that and maybe I’ll let you fuck me.”

A shiver traveled over Kageyama’s body. 

“Am I the best senpai?”

A nod, Kageyama’s sharp chin digging into his collarbone. 

Oikawa snuggled him closer, shutting his eyes and feeling marginally better about the universe in general.

**Author's Note:**

> I was already having a lot of Oikawa and Kageyama feelings and then there was that confrontation between Oikawa and Ushijima and my feelings intensified a hundred fold. Also, I find it really hot when Oikawa refers to himself in the third person. For some reason.


End file.
